Guernsey
Guernsey (ガーンジー島)'' is a fan-made character for the anime Hetalia: Axis Powers / World Series''.'' She represents a third of the Bailiwick of Guernsey (French: Bailliage de Guernesey) and a fourth of the Channel Islands.'' Appearance Quite petite in stature, Guernsey is fragile and fair, and has a beauty mark above her upper lip. Her hair is often depicted as strawberry blonde or dirty blonde and is kept in a ponytail. Her eyes are blue with a hint of green. She is usually seen wearing a 17th century style dress, made by Hungary or a French 19th century inspired dress. Her military uniform resembles 1970's Guernsey militia uniforms and England's uniform from the Revolutionary War. Personality and Interests Oldest girl and second oldest of the quadruplets of the Channel Island, Guernsey is sensible and takes charge when no one else will. Nonetheless, she is shy and is neutral like the rest of her siblings and will avoid conflict at almost any cost. Guernsey is also very bashful and vulnerable in social situations, an influence no doubt from being so close to France. Due to the visits from England when she was young, Guernsey has grown a taste for tea. She prefers to stay at home and relax by a fire over going out. Relationships Jersey Jersey is to Guernsey as America is to Canada. Jersey is the oldest quadruplets of the Channel Islands. While Jersey can be obnoxious and overbearing to his sister, he always has her back and accepts that she is mainly always right. Alderney The middle siblings of the Channel quadruplets, also the two girls of the family, Alderney and Guernsey have held a strong connection. They are very similar in personality and interests, as Alderney has followed Guernsey's footsteps closely. Sark Sark, the youngest of the quadruplets, to Guernsey's dismay, is a mini Jersey. Despite all her efforts in raising him to be a gentleman, Sark is loud and often does not obey orders. The two have a power struggle to get Sark dressed in the morning. France France was originally the "father" of the Channel Islands. Guernsey especially looked up to him and wished he were the one that raised them, acknowledging him as a true gentleman and what she desired in a future husband and for her brothers. With her knowledge, Guernsey sometimes embarrasses France by proving him wrong or telling stories. England England technically raised the Channel Islands, as he manipulated France into handing them over at a young age. When she was younger, England paid frequent visits to the Channel Islands, mostly Guernsey. She is one of the only nations that not only believes in England's invisible creatures, but sees them too. Trivia * Her birthday, May 9th, corresponds to Liberation Day of the Channel Islands, the day Nazi Germany left the Islands. * Guernsey is fluent in both French and English. * The reason Guernsey can also see England's creatures is because when Owain (King of France, Yvon de Galles) and his mercenaries invaded Guernsey, they were later absorbed into Guernsey legend as invading fairies from across the sea. * Her last name, Lidele, comes from Lager Lindele (Lindele Camp) near Biberach an der Riß and to Laufen. ** Occupying German forces during WWII deported over 1,000 Guernsey residents to camps in southern Germany, notably to Lager Lindele. * Her male alternative is named Sampson Langtry, after Saint Sampson who is credited with introducing Christianity to Guernsey.